


The Devils Gambit

by Shadowdale_Commander



Category: DnD - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdale_Commander/pseuds/Shadowdale_Commander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Devils Gambit

As Caiharice and his small party approached town the first thing they saw was the smoke. The trio quickly sped up, knowing that the town was in the middle of a bandit ridden area, but the faster they approached the worse it looked. As they reached the outer gates, Leo the artificer slowly began to bring the smaller flames down with an extinguisher, handing off gas masks to Cai and Uldred. 

Leo pointed towards the temple, "Get the people out. I'll make sure we have an exit still."

Cai nodded and Uldern ran straight for it, bashing through the door, and getting a massive shard of wood lodged in his arm. Inside were four bandits and what appeared to be most of the population of the town. The bandits that had stayed behind were caught by surprise but not before Cai shot one through the eye making his brain splatter on a nearby pew. The other began to raise their shield but they were much too late getting crushed by Ulderns club. A spellcaster in the back rose and blasted a third with ice and a man in armor vaulted over the altar knocking out another and taking a blade form them. The armored one called out to the spellcaster, "Get the flames under control and I'll get the people to safety." The caster nodded and began casting an ice spell upon the parts of the temple already on fire. Outside Cai began searching for any other people and Leo continued trying to keep the fires back now using a frost laser. The paladin slowly got most of the people out of the town and the spellcaster made his way out of the temple slowly lowering the flames down but obviously taxed by the effort. 

Upon seeing Cai and Leo, the paladin called out to them, "Who the hell are you people?"

Cai Called back, "We're nobody. We just happen to be passing through and were gonna stop for supplies but looks like we're helping you instead. Who did this?"

The paladin yelled for the wizard, "Hey Vance, try and get the granary and the storehouse safe first. We'll need them most." Then they grabbed a elderly man who had passed out from the smoke and charged out the town gates.

From here the evacuation went smoothly with the blacksmith's helping out. One of them, Marion Steele ended up pulling a whole family out of a house that had been chained shut by the bandits saving them. In total seventy-three lives were saved that day but five of them would become all the more interesting as they traveled. The town of Rayall was no more and the people of the town would eventually disperse but a certain paladin and gunslinger had the same path as each other and life was just heating up for them.


End file.
